


Humans Are Only Ash, My Love

by silverskyfullofstars



Series: Stucky Poetry [1]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Spoilers, describes that one scene we all cried during, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskyfullofstars/pseuds/silverskyfullofstars
Summary: A poem written from Bucky to Steve during the scene from Infinity War we all wish never happened.Kinda spoilery, since it's evident what the end result is, so don't read if you haven't seen the movie.





	Humans Are Only Ash, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing since I saw Infinity War, but this poem is the first thing to come out satisfyingly completed. Make of that what you will.
> 
> Also, I have a weird poetry style. Not sure what it is.

Love me until the end of the world  
End of the line  
Until you rip your heart in two  
Because I crumbled to ash in front of you  
When I only wanted to reach for your hand.   
Humans are only ash, my love  
And even we, more-than humans  
Will be nothing but ash in the end.  
  
Reach for me  
Take my hand  
No longer there  
And remember that I loved you too.   
From fire escapes to swirling snow,   
From cold, calm sleep  
To sunshine on a lake.  
  
In my dreams  
Long buried  
You were mine to protect  
To keep safe and to love.  
Remember that love  
Remember that you deserve it  
Even though  
You never thought you did.  
  
How could I not love you?  
It was me  
You should have left.   
I was never worthy  
But you stayed  
And I love you for it.  
  
Just remember  
As I fade  
That you were always my sunshine  
My blue-eyes in grey skies  
My darling, my sweetheart  
My greatest love.  
  
Remember me  
And I will remember you  
So that we will never burn out  
In this world of dust.  
Humans are only ash, my love  
And even we, more-than humans  
Will be nothing but ash in the end.


End file.
